Ever After
by aguide2fantasys
Summary: A year after Hans is sent away from Arendelle, his trial is complete. His brothers ban him from the Southern Isles, and Hans quickly plots revenge. AnnaxKristoff.


"You're an idiot." Hans looked up at his brother, who was slamming the door of the prison.

"Mark," Hans greeted his oldest brother. In the year that he'd been imprisoned, none of his brothers had bothered to visit his cell. The trail went on without any input from Hans, and no one told Hans how it was going. Guards would come in to feed him every once in a while, and they allowed him to shower and shave, but he had little contact with anyone otherwise.

"You tried to kill Queen Elsa. You traveled to represent the Southern Isle, to represent our people, and you present us to be power hungry killers."

"You have it all wrong," Hans said. He stood up, facing his older brother. Mark was taller, handsomer, and stronger than Hans, but Hans credited himself to be smarter. "The queen, Elsa, she's a witch, Mark. A devil worshiper."

"Shut up," Mark replied. "I heard what you did. Swinging at the queen with a sword. You're lucky she sent you back here for justice rather than sentencing you herself."

"How can you stand as King, knowing that just across the sea a witch is in power. The Gods will damn you and the Southern Isles. You cannot allow this injustice to-"

"SILENCE." Mark's words echoed off the sides of the prison. He drew his sword, aiming the blade towards Hans. "You made us to be fools. Now you call the Gods into this? The Gods should be punishing you, but instead, fates have left your sentence in my hands." The anger quickly died from Mark's voice, and turned to pity. "My own brother, and I am being advised to execute you. What am I supposed to do, Hans?"

"Let me out." Hans said. "Help me get the monster off the throne and free the people of Arendelle."

Mark reached into his pocket, taking out a set of keys and unlocking the cell Hans was in. "Go." Hans stood for a second, staring at his brother. Mark gestured towards the doorway. "I can't execute my own brother. Run, and stay hidden. Find a place for yourself amongst our people. Make a life for yourself, Hans. Change your name and get a job. You'll always have my love, brother, but you cannot have any part of our family, even our name. Exile is the best I can give you. My power can only go as far as to spare your life."

"Exile?" Hans asked. "I am your brother. I am a Prince."

"And to Arendelle, you are dead. Their military overpowers us, and we need their resources of trade. You know how politics work, Hans. They left me to sentence you. I have to provide some sort of sentence. I am going to tell Arendelle you are dead, and you are going to keep your head down and hope they believe it."

"I will not be thrown away to live my life as some peasant on the streets. I am a prince."

"You are a criminal." Mark took a small bag out of his pockets. "But still my brother. That gold should be enough to set you up somewhere, please, Hans, use this opportunity. Do not reappear in my courtrooms. The love of a brother can only blind me so much, and I am afraid if you continue with this hatred, I will be forced to carry out a sentence far worse."

Mark tossed the bag of gold to Hans, and he left the prison. Hans could hear him directing the guards away from the cells, and the sound of galloping horses slowly died away as Hans stood up.

Outside the prison, the kingdom was hard at work of a busy day. Bakers and merchants were putting their best on display for the colorful crowds of people that bustled by, paying no attention to anything other than their own business. Children ran in the dirt roads, dueling with wooden swords as their mothers picked out food from the markets. Large boats lined the harbors with fisherman unloading their catches to sell. Beyond the boats, the ocean spread out with sails dotting the horizon.

* * *

On the other side of the sea, Arendelle ports were quieter than the busy Southern Isles. Three ships filled the port, and a lone fisherman wandered the dock, carrying a single crate of fresh fish into the village. Unlike the docks, the village was bursting with life. Citizens of Arendelle were all over the city, running about happily. Small carts held vegetables, fish, and meats that were being sold to the people. The day was warm and bright, and young children were splashing in the fountain at the center of the town. Behind the fountain stood the large castle gates, open to show the castle behind it.

High in Arendelle's tower, a young red haired princess was sitting on an open window. She sat on the windowsill, her back leaning against the side of the window frame. A gentle breeze blew in through the window, and her blue eyes were bright, watching the city move around. Large hands swooped up Anna off her windowsill, throwing Anna over a strong shoulder.

Anna laughed as Kristoff tossed Anna onto her bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her gently. "Elsa, let me in. She figured you wouldn't mind."

"Where's Sven?" Anna asked. Her hand brushed Kristoff's blonde hair, pushing it behind his ear.

"Chasing Olaf around outside," Kristoff said. "Then we're gonna go up the mountain."

"So soon?" Anna asked. After their wedding a month ago, Kristoff had been around every day, and Anna had gotten used to him being around constantly. When Hans left for the Southern Isles, with a declaration Elsa had written, Anna and Elsa spent the month celebrating together. They were close again, Anna learning to ice skate and Elsa beginning to garden. Anna taught Elsa to swim, which was not fun since the water got extremely cold anytime Elsa entered it.

By the end of the month, the council began to call Elsa away more and more, teaching her how to be queen on her own. The door was no longer shut, and Anna was free to burst in and tell Elsa anything she wanted, but Elsa was often bent over old books or important documents, or hosting a faraway royal family that demanded all of her attention. Anna, as a princess, was expected to stay back. It wasn't anything new. Anna could remember her parents disappearing behind the council room doors, and she would seem them at dinner. It was better now though, because rather than wandering the large halls alone, Anna would run into down and find Kristoff.

Kristoff had proposed to her on their eleven month anniversary.

_"I know it's still early in our relationship, Anna. Well, not as early as the day we met, but – um, what I mean to say Anna is that I never liked anyone as much as I love you. I know it's only been eleven months that we've been dating but I have loved very day of it and I want to be with you every day after. Anna, will you marry me?" _

Anna was, of course, delighted, and Elsa gave her blessing happily, even helping Anna plan the wedding. On her wedding day, Elsa sat on Anna's bed, watching Anna twirl around in a long white wedding gown.

_"You look beautiful," Elsa said, holding up the tiara with the veil attached to the back. _

_ "I'm so nervous," Anna replied. "I can hardly breathe. I think I'm going to be sick. What if I puke in front of everyone? What if I puke on him?" _

_ "You won't puke. You always get so nervous and then you do fine. Don't worry so much." Elsa stood up, turning her sister towards the mirror. "You look so much like mom."_

_ "Do you really think so?" Anna asked._

_ Elsa hugged her sister. "She'd have been so proud of you." _

_ "I wish she were here," Anna asked. _

_ "Princess?" the door pushed open. Gerda, a plump, loving servant of the house was peeking in. "So sorry to disturb you, dear. We had just received a letter from the servants at the summer palace. They would like to know what time to expect you tonight."_

_ "Umm…." Anna turned, stumbling on her heeled shoes. Elsa caught her easily, and steadied her._

_ "Tell them to be ready by sundown, but that the Princess and her Prince will arrive as time allows them," Elsa replied for Anna. Anna smiled, and Gerda smiled back, shutting the door. _

_ Anna fell into a chair. "I can't do this."_

_ "Don't be silly. Kristoff is perfect for you, and he's crazy about you."_

_ "What if we get to the summer palace and I don't know what to do? I've never done more than kissed a guy before, what if I'm not good enough? I might not be what he is expecting." _

_ "You will be fine. All of that stuff will come naturally, and it's true love, Anna. True love works though everything. You know that better than anyone." _

_ "Does is hurt?" Anna asked._

_ "I wouldn't know," Elsa said. "You'll have to tell me. I haven't even had a kiss yet." Elsa frowned. "I wish I knew for you, Anna. I wish I could give you advice and tell you how everything would be. I do know that you're going to be fine though. Kristoff wouldn't hurt you, and he's going to love you, every inch of you, no matter what. Even if you puke on him today."_

_ "Girls," Gerda called, poking open the door. "Almost ready in there?" _

_ "Yes," Anna called back, standing up. She turned to Elsa. "Will you give me away?" _

_ "Of course," Elsa replied. _

The wedding had been beautiful. Outdoors with an ice wedding arch made by Elsa. The entire kingdom, and several royals and nobles of other kingdoms, came to watch Anna and Kristoff marry. By the end, Anna and Kristoff climbed on the back of Kristoff's sleigh, and Sven led them to their summer palace. They hadn't spent a day apart since.

Kristoff loved every second with Anna, but he also missed his home: the mountains. So, after a month of being married, Kristoff packed up his sleigh, with Sven at the front and kissed Anna, promising to be careful.

"I love you," Anna said, wrapping his coat around him tightly. "Stay warm up there."

"I know," Kristoff replied, smiling down at her.

"And watch out for wolves!"

"I will be fine." Kristoff lifted Anna's chin gently and kissed her. "I love you. I'll be back in a few days."

"I love you too," Anna replied. Kristoff climbed onto the back of his sleigh, and waved to her.

"Go Sven," Kristoff said. The sleigh began to move away from Anna, and Kristoff kept waving until she was out of sight. Anna stood in the field for a while before turning to head back inside. Elsa was away at another kingdom, visiting for some diplomacy reason. Anna entered the large castle alone, already missing Kristoff. She felt like a child again, all alone in the big castle with nothing to do.

Eventually, the sun began to set, and Anna ran up to her window, staring at the forest the covered the side of the mountain. Half way up the first mountain, Anna could see a steady stream of smoke, and Anna smiled, knowing it was Kristoff's fire, a fire he had purposely set knowing it'd be in sight of her tower. Anna watched the smoke until it got too dark to see anymore, and then she shut her windows. The castle was quiet, and all Anna could hear was the click of the window lock as she closed it, her hand pressed on the cool glass for a moment, missing Elsa.

"You always did hate being alone."

Anna jumped at the voice and turned around to face Hans. He stood in her doorway, watching her. "You're not allowed to be here. I demand you leave my kingdom at once."

"Oh Anna," Hans said. He stepped into her room, closing her door behind her and turning the lock. "It's going to be my kingdom."


End file.
